captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Kids
This is an article not related to the Captain Tsubasa in-universe series but to other Takahashi's works. Golden Kids (ゴールデンキッズ) is a light novel written and illustrated by Yoichi Takahashi, and a project planned by the Japanese company Shirogumi. The two volumes of the novel series were both originally released on 2008-07-02 by Goma Books. The story focuses around Goru, the goalkeeper (GK) and captain of the Golden Kids, the Koganedai danchi (黄金台団地) football club (FC), who aims to win a match before moving to another town. The theme of the story is to never give up. The novel series has a sequel called simply Golden Kids 2. In their digital version, both novel series are presented as a single series divided in eight parts. In digital format, the series has been available since 2010-07-30 in some of the most common eBook related services like iBooks, Amazon Kindle and Google Play Books and, afterwards, the eBooks have been made available through many other digital services. The series has been adapted into an original net animation equally titled Golden Kids that's available through iTunes since 2011. Additionally, in 2014 a manga adaptation also titled Golden Kids drawn by Takahashi himself started being released by Shueisha. Characters *''Goru Kitagawa'' (北川 剛流, kitagawa gouru), also named Goal Kitagawa in English in the anime. The protagonist of the story. Captain and titular GK of the Golden Kids team. A hard worker who likes to practice as much as possible. Elementary 6th-grader. *''Tsuyomi'' (強美). Manager of the Golden Kids and the school idol. She is in love with Goru, but at the beginning he appears to be oblivious to this. Elementary 6th-grader. *''Mutsuo'' (ムツオ). Midfielder (MF) of the Golden Kids. Elementary 6th-grader. *''Takeshi Kitagawa'' (北川 剛志, kitagawa takeshi). Goru's father. 40 years old. *''Ko'' (甲, kou). Forward (FW) and vice-captain of the Golden Kids. Elementary 6th-grader. *''Nobuko Kitagawa'' (北川 伸子, kitagawa nobuko). Goru's mother. 37 years old. *''Shuto Kitagawa'' (北川 秀人, kitagawa shuuto). Goru's younger brother. Elementary 3th-grader. *''Shunta'' (俊太). MF of the Golden Kids. Elementary 6th-grader. *''Hanzo'' (半蔵, hanzou). MF of the Golden Kids. Elementary 6th-grader. *''Nagao'' (長尾). Defender (DF) of the Golden Kids. Elementary 6th-grader. *''Sarusawa'' (去沢). MF of the Golden Kids. Elementary 6th-grader. *''Inui'' (貫井). MF of the Golden Kids. Elementary 6th-grader. *''Nakaji'' (中路). DF of the Golden Kids. Elementary 6th-grader. *''Yasuto'' (ヤスト). DF of the Golden Kids. Elementary 5th-grader. *''Morio'' (モリオ). MF of the Golden Kids. Elementary 5th-grader. *''Yuko'' (優子, yuuko). A car accident during high school caused her to live her life confined to a wheelchair. A former women's football player. Her knowledge is abundant, but doesn't want to go out. 20 years old. *''Aki'' (アキ). College student and friend of Yuko. 20 years old. *''Kosuke'' (康介, kousuke). A transfer student from Shizuoka. FW. *''Mimori'' (三森). GK of the Takinogawa FC (滝ノ川FC). *''Nozomu'' (望). MF of the Wild Tigers (ワイルドタイガーズ). *''Naoki'' (直樹). FW of the Wild Tigers (ワイルドタイガーズ). *''Teacher Okamura'' (岡村先生). He fears that since the Golden Kids are too weak they will become the target of bullying. *''Town council chief'' (町会長). He thinks that the Golden Kids are an embarrassment to the Koganedai danchi. *''Kazuo'' (和雄). Mutsuo's father. He was laid off from his company. Summary Since its formation, the boys Koganedai danchi FC, the "Golden Kids", has never won a match. The chief of the neighborhood association has pressed for the dissolution of the team as well as the teacher in charge who says that this might develop in a bullying problem due to the team's excessive weakness. Despite this weakness, Goru Kitagawa, captain and GK of the team, keeps on desperately making efforts to get a win before he has to move out. With the likelihood of the team being scattered and only their manager cheering for them, a woman in a wheelchair watches... What will happen with the "Golden Kids"? Gallery Golden_Kids_vol1.jpg|#1, 2008-07-02, ISBN 9784777109685, 158p Golden_Kids_vol2.jpg|#2, 2008-07-02, ISBN 9784777110018, 171p Golden_Kids_Special_Box.jpg|#1 & #2 Special Box, 2008-07-02, ISBN 9784777110025 Golden_Kids_n1_sample1.jpg|Characters Golden_Kids_n1_sample2.jpg|Characters Golden_Kids_n1_sample3.jpg|Characters Golden_Kids_sample_1.jpg|Sample from the novel Golden_Kids_sample_2.jpg|Sample from the novel Golden_Kids_digital_1.jpg|Digital #1 Golden_Kids_digital_2.jpg|Digital #2 Golden_Kids_digital_3.jpg|Digital #3 Golden_Kids_digital_4.jpg|Digital #4 Golden_Kids_digital_5.jpg|Digital #5 Golden_Kids_digital_6.jpg|Digital #6 Golden_Kids_digital_7.jpg|Digital #7 Golden_Kids_digital_8.jpg|Digital #8 External links *Series info at Shirogumi website (Japanese) *eBooks at BookWalker digital service (Japanese) *eBooks at eBook Initiative Japan (Japanese) }} Category:Other works of Yoichi Takahashi